Rember
by Amazing Stories INC
Summary: This is a 9/11 story. Love can outlast anything. Or Can it? A recent Married couple is about to find out how strong the power of love can really be. Rated T for some minor language and Character Death. Please Read!


**12 years ago 4 planes where hijacked. 2 planes crashed into the twin towers and on into the pentagon. The last one crashed in a field where the passengers overcame the pilot. This one shot is to remember them.**

**Please enjoy! And may the victims live in harmony in our hearts**

**Manhattan, New York: 6:42am**

* * *

Dawn woke up with a sleeping Ash next to her. She smiled. Today was September 11th 2001. The two recently got married and moved to New York. Ash worked as a fire fighter and Dawn, who worked at the World Trade Center, knew the risk of the job

But Ash was willing to take it. She got up and started working on breakfast. Today Gary and Misty where going to visit her, and her She had the day off, But Ash had to work.

Ash woke up and walked to where the breakfast was. He gradually wrapped his arms around Dawn and whispered. "Moring, Dawn"

Dawn giggled and smiled. "Your too hot toady, not even I could fight you!" Ash said playing with Dawn. After the two stopped Ash got ready. He wore what most fire fighters wore. A suit. They only wore the heavy stuff when there was an actual fire.

"I gotta go, see you tonight Dawn" Ash said kissing her and walking out the door of their apartment

Dawn watched Ash go and then got to work on cooking and cleaning for Gary and Mist's arrival. She hoped Ash would stay careful.

Dawn also had something to tell Ash but she never got the chance. She was Pregnant, Only about 3 weeks, but She should still Tell Ash.

* * *

**New York Fire Station 1, 7:53am**

"Good morning guys" Ash said entering the room.

"Moring, Ash!" They greeted him. Ash walked to his locker room and put all his valuables in the locker. He was about to shut it, until something caught his eye. It was a picture of Dawn and him smiling on their wedding day.

Ash grinned at it and put it in his pocket. He then suited up and sat with the rest of the gang.

* * *

**World Trade Center: South Tower: 8:00am**

The atmosphere was normal. The workers where working. One lady was in a wheel chair and was struggling with all the paper work. People offered to help but she refused.

She had to do this by herself.

In 46 minutes she would be needing help

* * *

**New York Fire Station 1, 8:50**

Ash and the other fire fighters were playing around when the chief came in. His face was sour and emotionless. His eyes looked like they could pop any moment.

"Guys, go time, now!"

"Where?" one fire fighter asked

"World Trade Center, North Tower"

All the fire fighters scrambled up and slid down the pole. The gang all went to their fire engines. Ash was in red 5. The group all headed out to the world trade center.

Ash had his hand on the photo of Dawn. He knew he had to get out of this for his life.

* * *

**New York, Manhattan: 9:04 am**

Dawn was watching the news in horror. The North tower, one of the nation's most iconic buildings, was hit by an airplane. She saw the fire of the exploding building and couldn't help but cry.

Gary and Misty phoned in and said that there plane had to go back to airport and couldn't leave. Dawn started at the screen and went to find something else then watching the disaster. As she was leaving she heard the reporter say

"And do you have anything to say about what to do, in terms of safety" She asked. The voice that followed was deep and Husky. It was Ash

Dawn turned around to see him, fully equipped as a fire fighter.

"Stay inside, and don't worry about your loved ones, we will do our best to rescue them"

"Thank You, there you had it folks form the Captain of Fire Team Red 5 and now on the President…, WHAT THE CRAPP!" She said as a 2nd plane crashed into the south Tower. Dawn watched in horror as she saw Ash say in the background "I'm going in"

Dawn flipped of the T.V. Her Ash was about to go there, and she couldn't stop him. But she would try

She rushed down the stairs and into her car where she drive to the world Trade Center

* * *

**South Tower 9:20**

The girl on the wheel chair was considering her options. Jump of the building or go down the stairs. She saw the plane enter the tower on her floor and could see the burning body of the plane

Some of her co works have already gone down the stairs and some had jumped off. She was about to jump off when a man with a deep Husky voice said "Don't go"

"I don't need help" she said. "Please, My Name is Ash Ketchum and I can help you get down" She turned to him and nodded.

Ash slowly approached her and picked her up, Together they went down the stairs of the south tower until they got there safely. Ash then gave her to an Ambulance where they gently laid her down "Stay safe"

The Girl just started at the building before being pulled to the hospital to check for her many burns.

Ash then saw the burning was a lot hotter and he needed to use his gas mask

He ran to his truck and put it on preparing to enter the bundling. Until he heard someone call his name.

Dawn drove up to the place only to see Ash about to run back in. "No" she whispered to herself.

She ran past the many people some dead and bloody

She ran as fast as she could right until Ash was about to enter the building

"ASH!" She screamed at him. The Raven haired boy turned to her. "Dawn?" She caught up to him. "Ash, Please don't go"

"Dawn, I have to, If I don't people could get killed.

"You could get killed" She said facing him.

"If, I do, then it will be saving those people"

Seeing that she couldn't argue with him she nodded. She pulled him in and took of his mask and kissed him, passionately with their tongues fighting. Ash stopped and put on his mask

" I love you Dawn, I promise I will come back" He said before turning around to walk back into the building. Dawn knew it was now or never. "Ash, I'm Pregnant, with your child!" She called

Ash heard these words and kept going until he was in. He told himself he would get out of this alive and would spend the long summer days with his kid, playing around central park.

He choked up and ran up the stairs. He knew he had to get to the top in order to save those less fortunate.

He ran until he heard the building shake. He looked around to see the lights flicker. Ash knew he had to keep pressing on so he did. Then the he felt the stairs fall underneath him. He looked down to see piles of rubble falling down

"This is it." He said to him.

He took out the picture of him and Dawn. He smiled as he fell falling somewhat 100 stories. He smiled to himself braced for the impact. "I love you" he said as the building crumbled and the debris fell and hit his face.

* * *

**South Tower outside 9:55**

Dawn was pushed back by the police as more and more parts of debris came crushing down. Dawn kept her eye on the door, Hopping to see Ash coming out and saying "We need to get out of here" and drive away.

But, what happened next changed her life.

She saw the building crumble and then fall. "No." she said "NO! "she said trying to run to the plummeting building

A strong Police Man pushed her back. "Mam stay back" But she kept fighting him "ASH! ASH! ASH! She said

A cloud of smoke covered her and the man and he let go. She took the chance and bolted to the building. The smoke had cleared and she searched through the debris

And then she saw him.

Underneath the debris was he covered by concrete his eyes where closed and he was barely breathing. She pulled him out and shook him. "ASH!" She screamed. His face was motionless and trickles of blood was covering his face.

"ASH, DON'T LEAVE ME!" She screamed Ash's eyes fluttered open and he smiled. "Dawn, leave me, it's time for me to go"

"NO! Don't say that, we could get you fixed and, and..."

Ash cut her off by kissing her. Dawn had her eyes wide in shock. She kissed back. After a minute, there was no response, or facial expression form Ash.

She looked at his motionless body and sobbed into his chest. He was gone. Gone form life. Gone from the world. Gone from her.

* * *

**9 months later: June 11****th**** 2001**

Dawn sat in her bed holding a baby in her arms. She recently gave birth to him. Yep it was a boy. His name was Ryan Ash Ketchum.

Dawn came up with the middle name in honor of Ash. She saw Ash in him. He had Ash's dark hair and face, but she inherited Dawn's blue eyes.

She smiled at him. Maybe one day he would know that Ash died as a hero. Because the moment Ash went back into the South Tower was when Dawn knew Ash was no fake and she knew Ryan will always have that in him because he was Ash's Son

**I'm in tears right now. I literally can't speak. This was one of my first story's with a character death and I couldn't believe I could pull it off. **

**This story was in honor of 9/11 and the people who risked their lives to save the people in the building. **

**I thank you for reading this story and I hoped this helps you to remember 9/11/01**


End file.
